She's Still Here
by JenniFromTheBak
Summary: Jenny hadn't found her dad yet. Jack had come back to earth. Who would think that, throughout all of time in space, they would find each other? Before Miracle Day.
1. The Begining

**ok, so this is my first fic, don't judge. You guys know I don't own torchwood or doctor who, or the characters in them. Thanks so much for even clicking on this, well, hope you like it!**

* * *

_Well, she's, well, she's my daughter._

_Hello, Dad._

_Jenny. Yeah, I like that. Jenny._

_Love the running._

_You're my daughter, and we've only just got started. You're going to be great. You're going to be more than great. You're going to be amazing. You hear me? Jenny?_

* * *

_Ugh_, _that was a bad one, _she thought bitterly while pulling the shards of glass out of her golden blonde hair_. _Her favourite shirt had been ruined, stained with blood and full of rips, and her trousers were so ripped up they were barely recognizable as clothing. She'd had many bad landings, but this one made the top of the list. As Jenny climbed out of her shuttle, she surveyed the damage.

"Bloody ship!" She said, kicking it a little bit too hard, "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! USELESS BLOODY SHIP!" What was left of her shuttle didn't seem very affected by her outburst. While on the other hand Jenny wasn't feeling that good, her stomach had been flipping around all throughout her crash, she felt a bit banged up, had some bruises and her head was spinning; she had a strange sensation, like something was there in the back of her mind, or maybe the front, she couldn't quite tell…

Well, where ever she had landed, or crashed for that matter, it was night time. This planet had only one moon, by the placement of the stars, and the architecture around her it looked as though she was on earth in the 21st century, _well that's good news_, she'd gotten where she'd wanted to go, for once. Well, that's not true; she'd gotten to af-3253-vec.9 no problem. _That was a fun one,_ she thought with a smirk. Well, the reason she was there hadn't been very fun, there was a slight a problem between the natives and the colonists. _If you call an assassination attempt a __slight__ problem_. The leader of natives of af-3253-vec.9 was giving a speech addressing the problem of the colonists and trying to give them land to settle in on an uninhabited part of the planet. _Of course the natives could have easily just kicked the colonists out, cause the planet were protected under article 528, section B, subsection 42, tab 4.1 of the shadow proclamation_. But anyway while the prime minister was up at the podium, someone tried to take her out, luckily Jenny had gotten there in time, because otherwise it probably wouldn't have ended so well.

She heard a groan from behind her; she immediately reached for her gun and spun around in attack formation, aiming at the direction it came from. As she searched for the maker of the noise, her eyes fell on a barely moving object to the back right hand corner of where her shuttle crashed. She slowly inched her way towards the object, making sure to be ready if any danger was present. She'd been trying to ignore her soldier instincts lately so that if she ever did find her dad it would be easier to deal with his veto on war and all things killing. But it had been hard, considering the fact that she had been made for battle, during battle, and had 9 thousand years' worth of battle strategies and know how downloaded into her head. But after she had woken up from dying, she felt like something had restarted in her head, like before the only things in there were army knowhow, but now she found herself knowing things about civilisations nobody she met knew existed. _Dad'll know what's wrong with me, _she assured herself. Something pulled her out of her thoughts, the object she was aiming at stirred. When she looked closer at the object she could make out that it was cloth, sort of wool looking. Whatever it was, it should be dead, considering the fact that she just landed on it.

"Ugh…" The object made a noise that made Jenny flinch, it started moving and Jenny ran over to it, pointing her gun at the back of its head.

"Who are you?" She asked accusingly. The dizziness in her head was coming back full force.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're the one who landed on me!" The man said quickly.

"I asked you a question, and I'm the one with the gun to the back of your head, I think I have the upper hand in this situation." _did I say I was working on it? Well, let's just say it's going slowly..._

"True, well, can I stand up? I'm unarmed and I don't mean any harm," The man had an American accent, weird, she had thought she was in Cardiff. Jenny weighed the options in her head quickly.

"Fine, yeah you can stand up," she decided. The man slowly stood, obviously being hesitant, considering the predicament he was in. _He doesn't seem to be wounded at all, _she thought. Curiosity was racing through her mind, as well as the immediate fear for her life and a nagging feeling that she should run, as fast as she could in the opposite direction of this man. He had stood all the way up by now, and by the looks of things, he had the upper hand, he was a lot taller than Jenny and by the looks of it he was from earths World War 2. He looked her up and down and put a suggestible grin on his face, and then held out his hand.

"Thanks, I'm Captain Jack Harkenss, and you would be?" the Captain said. Jenny saluted immediately. Then quickly put her hand down and shook Jacks.

"Crap, sorry, bit of a habit," Jenny said quickly. "Oh, yeah, I'm Jenny, and also quite confused. By the looks of things I'm on earth in the 21st century, but by the looks of you," she pointed at him up and down. "I've landed anywhere between 1939 and 1945, I'm not dissing your clothing choices, just kinda wondering when I am." Jack just started laughing and Jenny stood there, having her questions left unanswered was one of her pet peeves.

"Sorry, everyone just always comments on my wardrobe, and just the way you did it, probably one of the funniest ways I've heard it explained," Jack said, still laughing slightly. Jenny looked at him expectantly.

"So, when am I?" Jenny asked again.

"Oh yes, sorry um you're in Cardiff the year is 2012 and may I ask, what species are you? Cause you're the best looking alien I've ever seen."

"Weeeeellll," Jenny stretched out the word while leaning back on the balls of her feet. "Let's let you figure that one out," Jenny suddenly had a wave of pain in her head and stumbled on her feet. Her hands immediately flung to her head, she had already put her gun back in its holster, and she was glad for that, she didn't need to be waving that thing around while she was in this condition. It was clear that the crash hadn't only given her a few cuts and bruises. Jenny would've fallen over if Jack hadn't caught her.

"Whoa there, you're okay, I gottcha' now. I'm gonna bring you to the med bay, okay? Don't worry, lay back now, I got you," Jack said reassuringly to the girl who was slipping in and out of consciousness in his arms. _Always gotta be the hero, don't ya Jack? _He asked himself while rushing the girl to the closer entrance of Torchwood.

* * *

Jenny woke with a start, _what the….? _She thought to herself while looking around at the immense place she was in. _Torchwood_, Jenny read the inscription on the wall, _what's Torchwood?_ Jenny was lying on a cold metal table in what looked like a lab of some sort. _Just like humans to dissect things they don't understand, _Jenny thought with a sigh, _however alive they may be. _Jenny was about to get up when she noticed the man sitting in a chair beside her, _Jack, that's his name._ She noticed the gun in his holster, _unarmed, yeah right, _Jenny could see he was asleep, but it wasn't a very deep sleep, _maybe if I just- _

"Good morning then," Jack said with a smirk. "Trying to sneak out without kissing me goodbye? I'm hurt" Jenny could tell he was being sarcastic, but she didn't laugh. Something about this man didn't seem right to her, all the cells in her body were telling her to get out of there, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Very funny captain, where's my things?" Jenny asked in the most serious tone she could muster.

"No 'Thank you so much Captain for bringing me in from out in the cold and dressing my wounds' or 'Thanks for not giving me medicine cause it could kill me'?" Jenny smiled at that, she even laughed a bit. That had been the first time Jenny had laughed in a while, it felt weird, but also reassuring.

"Thank you so much Captain for bringing me in from out in the cold and dressing my wounds and thanks for not giving me medicine cause it could kill me." Jenny said surprisingly accurate to the way Jack did. "So now may I get the rundown of Torchwood, you do know that it is very rude to not give guests a proper tour and explanation. Also my gun might be nice, and if you've got any clothes that aren't from the 20th century, I would be much obliged, considering the state my clothing is in at the moment." Jack grinned.

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

"So," Jack said, setting the cups down on the coffee table. "I think now it's time for your stories." The girl looked at him like he was a crazy.

"I never promised any stories," She said smartly. Jack picked the mugs back up.

"No stories means no cocoa," he said defiantly.

"Jack, you're killin me, you're really killin me," Jenny said sarcastically. "Fine, maybe one or two…" Jacks grin was almost splitting his face in two. He put the mugs back down and took his spot in the chair, while Jenny took the couch.

"Hmmm… Where do I start?" She asked.

"The beginning is always a good spot," Jack said smartly.

"Jack, with that attitude I might have to crush you with my shuttle again." Jack just shook his head at her, laughing.

"Just start with your species," Jack said.

"Weeeeellll…. That's a tad bit hard to explain….." Jenny said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember earlier when you mentioned what torchwoods main objective had been, you know, before you came along?"

"Yeah…"

"And I had that look on my face when you mentioned the doctor?"

"Yeah, I asked you what was wrong and you said nothing."

"Yeah, well, let's just say he's not the last of the time lords…." Jacks eyes widened

"What?"

"Well, ok um.. Well… I'm kind of his daughter…."

"Kind of how?"

"Well, there was a war on Messaline between the humans and the Hath, and they were making soldiers by the dozens with progenation machines. My dad landed on Messaline and they processed his DNA in the machine and I was the product…"

"What?"

"Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement and grow. Very quickly."

"I would've loved to see the Doctors face when you stepped out." Jack said laughing; Jenny just nodded and took another sip of her cocoa.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. Jenny set her cup down.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"No you're not. There's something wrong and I can tell, just tell me" Jack pleaded.

"Well, let's just say he wasn't very happy about the fact that his daughter was so friendly with guns and killing…"

"You didn't kill me today, well, not on purpose," Jack said, trying to console her.

"That doesn't change the fact that I did kill someone…."

"How did it end, you know, the war?"

"Well, in the end my dad stopped the fighting, just at a cost," Jenny sighed. "When everything was said and done, everyone had put their guns down, and had stopped fighting, except for one human, General Cobb. He was about to kill my dad, but I jumped in the way. He held me till my last breath, and then when I woke up, he was gone… So I stole a shuttle and ran off to look for him."

"Wow… How long has it been?" Jack asked. Jenny shrugged.

"Um... I don't know, maybe 14/15 years…" Jenny went to stand up when Jack grabbed her shirt and put her back down.

"You think you're gonna get away that easy?" Jack said jokingly. Jenny laughed.

"I still need to know what field experience you got to know if I should hire you or not." Jenny stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked confusedly. Jack just laughed.

"Well, I don't think you're gonna get that piece of junk off the ground any time soon."

"Hey! That's my ship you're talking about!" Jenny hit him jokingly. Jack rubbed his shoulder where Jenny had just hit him.

"Ouch," Jack said sarcastically. "I've been hit, help me…" He reached his arm out and the blonde just flicked it away laughing.

"Jack, for real, why'd you say that?" Jenny asked, trying to be as serious as she could, which wasn't working very well while Jack was pretending he was dying.

"Oh, well you said you were looking for your dad, and, I just thought, since he uses the rift energy to refuel his TARDIS every once in a while, and you aren't getting your 'ship' off the ground, so you could just stay here and work for me, cause you kinda need a job, and when am I ever gonna find an alien as good looking as you?" Jack said, finally stopping his charade.

"Well, you do know how to persuade a girl, don't you Jack," Jenny said with a laugh. "Fine, I guess I will take the job."

"Hey, I never promised anything," Jack said. "I still need to know your field experience and how good you are with a gun."

"I know all strategic and military protocols, I'm a generation five thousand soldier primed and in peak physical health, I think I'm a good candidate, not to mention the only applicant, for this job," Jenny said matter-of-factly.

"Well then, m'lady, will you accompany me to the shooting range?" Jack asked in the fanciest voice he could. Jenny just laughed at his faux accent, hooked arms with him, and they went on their way.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading it(: please review and stuff, I really wanna improve my writing and pointers would be nice! I might write more if you guys liked this.**


	2. Part 1: The Second Day

**Sorry for the wait, this stupid thing called life got in the way, and the fact I'm a procrastinator, and a perfectionist, and I had writers block... Enough with the excuses, please read it and tell me what you think.**

**That was me politely asking you to review...**

* * *

Jack looked down at the blonde girl sleeping on the couch. He knew he should be doing the same, but he felt he had to look after her. She was just so impossible,  
that girl, the Doctor's daughter. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it, that notion, that his best friend could have a daughter. _Especially one so easy on the eyes, _  
he thought with a smirk, but then quickly pushed it from his head. The Doc would kill him, multiple times, if he knew that Jack had thought that about his daughter.  
His daughter, the Doctors daughter. It still sounded wrong.

He went back to studying Jenny; she still somehow had an aura of happiness around her, even when sleeping. Her golden locks were strewn around her head; her full  
pink lips open slightly; her fair skin looked almost porcelain. He saw her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. He swore he could hear her hearts beating, like  
a tattoo in his head. He knew that beat better than most, he felt almost connected to that beat. He knew that he had to protect this girl, one of the last Time Lords.

The Doctor had done so much for him; he knew he had to do this for his friend. Protecting this girl with his life. It wasn't a task though, he liked Jenny; she was a  
genius, good looking, amazing with weaponry and hand to hand combat, and she made Jack feel young again. She made him smile and forget about his troubles,  
forget about all the people who had died because they got to close to him. He had laughed for the first time in while last night. It was refreshing knowing that he still  
could laugh.

Jack quickly sat back into his chair; he could see her eyes moving behind their lids, signalling that she was about to wake up. He didn't want her to think he was  
watching her sleep. Her eyes opened, he could see the confusion spread across her face. She scanned the room quickly, and then spotted Jack. Right when she did  
she grabbed her gun and held it to his head, her face full of determination and confusion. The whole ordeal took only a matter of seconds.

"Jenny, it's me Jack, remember?" He quickly asked her, in more of a rhetorical way. He wasn't scared for his life, obviously, but he didn't want to freak her out.

"Oh yeah," she said putting the gun down. "Sorry, sorta forgot for a second there."

"Well then, good morning beautiful," Jack grinned and winked at her. Jenny rolled her eyes and smiled back at him.

"Morning, how long was I out?" Jenny asked him, manoeuvring herself in to a sitting position on the couch on which she'd passed out on earlier.

"About 3 hours," Jack said shrugging. Jenny sat up all the way now, swinging her legs over the front of the couch.

"What's for breakfast?" Jack plastered a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh, I don't know, you decide. It's your first day on earth, where do you wanna go?" Jenny smiled at him.

"You expect ME to pick? Harkness, I don't know a thing about this planet!" Jack looked at her in amusement.

"Well, there isn't any crazy rift activity, so I can tell you a bit about earth, while eating breakfast, of course." Jenny smiled; no one had ever been this nice to her  
before. She liked this Harkness character, even if he was a big flirt.

"I think I'd be fine with that offer, as long as there isn't anything else you're not telling me," She eyed him up suspiciously. Jack just tried to look as innocent as he  
could.

"Lead the way Captain."

* * *

"Shit," Jack said as an alarm rang from his computer.

"What?" Jenny asked, craning her head trying to get a good look at whatever made that awful noise. "Did I break it?" Jenny had taken a look at the Torchwood  
computer system, weeeellll let's just say she tinkered a bit; it was a big jumble of many different things from different centuries and planets, but they all seemed to  
fit together perfectly, it was obvious that a genius had put them together.

"No, but it looks like you're gonna get to help take down some weevils on your first day after all." Jenny grinned; she could tell there was going to be running taking  
place soon. Jack just looked at her like she was deranged, which made her grin even wider.

"You're crazy," Jack said, standing and shaking his head while grabbing his dark blue wool coat off the back of his chair. He loved that coat. Jenny stood up to, still  
grinning.

"Thanks!" She said with a wink. They ran out of Jack's office, and over to the lockers that held the weevil spray and Tasers. It felt almost natural to have a gun in her  
hand again, but it also made her feel as though she was betraying her dad in same way. She pushed that thought away, she needs to protect herself, and he wasn't  
here. They ran out to the Torchwood SUV, Jack took the wheel while Jenny climbed in the other side. Then they headed out.

"So what are weevils?" Jenny asked after a minute of silence.

"Well, I don't really know," Jack said shrugging. "I've been meaning to ask your dad."

"Oh…" Jenny said quietly. Jack studied the girl out of the corner of his eye. Whenever he mentioned her dad to her she got quiet, which was not like her; even though  
he has only known this girl for not even 24 hours, he felt like he knew her pretty well.

"Jack?" Jenny asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind…"

"You do realize how easy you are to read, don't you?" Jack teased her; Jenny tried to hide her smile, which wasn't going very well.

"Shut up Harkness," Jenny bit her lower lip, still trying to hide her ever present smirk. That was a quirk of hers that Jack found irresistibly adorable. Jenny's attention  
turned to the road, and her face turned from one of amusement to alarm.

"JACK!" Jenny yelled, pointing his attention to where she was looking. There was a weevil in front of the SUV, Jack tried to swerve out of the way, but the pavement  
was slick. Jenny remembered seeing the world around them spin, feeling weightlessness, and then everything go black, just like it did all the other times.

* * *

**Sorry this was really short :/ Well I'm almost done with the second part, so that's good. I'll try to get it up ASAP for you guys(: Thanks for reading, maybe I'll get the second part up sooner if you review...? BTW who saw The Day Of The Doctor? WASNT IT AMAZING? When you marvelous people review, you can tell me about it!**


End file.
